Finding Stormy a Stud
Finding Stormy a Stud is the sixth and final episode of Season 2 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Tension rises around Letterkenny while Wayne looks for a stud to breed with his beloved German Shepherd "Stormy." Cold Open Wayne hates Dan's 6-year old cousin Samuel. Daryl says he saw Samuel do a "dry rip" of Fundip on his 5th birthday, i.e. a practice run before "taking it intra-nasalies." They establish that doing a dry rip of schneef is a sure sign of a problem; hoofing, taking it up the pooper, is the next step. Samuel has already been taking Fundip orally and intranasally. Dan leaves to check on Samuel. Plot Summary Walking into the dollar store, Katy sees a poster advertising a talent and model search at the hockey arena. Wayne wants to breed his German Shepherd, Stormy, but she keeps trying to kill her studs. Dan warns that bringing her to the veterinarian will result in a finger three knuckles deep up the bum. They dispute the number of knuckles on a human finger. Gail arrives at the farm and offers a stud she has brought from the Baumgartener breeders, named Ken. The Coach surprises Reilly and Jonesy as they approach the dressing room for the Letterkenny Irish, who have just hired him. He lambastes them, and their current program, as a "cakewalk." Reilly and Jonesy are intensely demoralized, and both want to skip practice. They admit to each other they are "fucking terrified" about losing their identity, and embrace awkwardly. They run into Glen unexpected as they turn to leave the arena. In the Skids' basement, Devon tries to console Stewart, who has been dumped by Katy, with karaoke performances. Stewart reminisces about her. Back at the produce stand, Gail is upset because Stormy has attacked Ken Baumgartener. She suggests his brother Nolan Baumgartener, but Wayne says "no more Baumgarteners." She suggests Stormy be sedated, which sets Dan off, likening it to the use of roofies. The group discusses nicknames for various drugs, and what Dan is like on ecstasy. Glen has an ice cream with Reilly and Jonesy, who say they have hit rock bottom. He says they are lost and need to turn to God, but they do not understand why they should talk to God when they can talk to him. He asks when their problems started, and they trace it back to the breakup with Katy. Glen encourages to think of all the fish in the sea, which they interpret as referring to their big city slams. Gail has another stud to offer, from the Buchberger Breeders, named Kelly. Gail warns that if it doesn't work out with Kelly, Stormy may just not be suitable for breeding. Reilly, Jonesy, and Glen wait for the big city slams in the parking lot at the arena, and sight Katy and her agent exiting. The agent wants to sign her as a client, and to take her to the big city. They are happy to see her, and she smiles at them, but the big city slams arrive right at that moment, and Katy, disappointed, departs. Gail again has the perfect stud for Stormy, to be brought down by her cousin from Tobermory. Daryl suggests they hoover some schneef while waiting. Stewart awakens after a long slumber, having done melatonin dry rips. The Skids describe all the video games they have been playing. Devon pledges to get back at Katy. The hockey players miss Katy, although for the last 4½ minutes they have been getting a blowie and a squeezer from their big city slams. Glen points out that Katy does not want to date them, and that Wayne does not want them dating his sister. They interpret this as needing to go through Wayne to get Katy back, and are reinvigorated. Glen, exasperated, gives up trying to convert them, and recites the Lord's Prayer. At the produce stand, Dan and Daryl discuss places where they have done schneef, when the hockey players arrive to challenge Wayne to a fight. Wayne is skeptical. Right afterwards, the Skids arrive for the same, enraging Reilly; Wayne observes that there is a line. Katy, unnoticed by the arguing men, leaves with the agent. Another truck drives up, and Gail's cousin—Rosie—arrives with her stud for Stormy. Wayne is immediately attracted to Rosie, but Angie walks up and says she wants him back. Before she can say more, however, Wayne receives a phone call from Tanis: she is pregnant. Quotes * Coach: Reilly. Jonesy. You guys been gettin' a lot of ice time? Reilly: Well, actually… Coach: I'm just kiddin', I don't give a fuck. I stepped down from your old junior team. Turns out the senior team needed a new bench boss. Real work to be done here. Real men. Turns out you guys have been havin' a bit of a cake walk up here, huh? Is that right, Reilly? Eh, a little angel cake? A little angel food cake with a top glaze? Huh? Have your mom mix up the egg whites and the vanilla? Huh? Have your mom cut it with a knife or a small spatula through the batter releasing air bubbles and bake? Light as air? Huh? Virtually fat-free? Fuck you, pheasant! Jonesy: Come on, man. Coach: Oh, Jonesy's got something to say. What kind of cake are you walkin', huh? A little Lady Baltimore? Huh? A little date and walnut loaf? A little Napoleonshatte? Reilly: Coach, it's not that we're… Coach: Cake walk's over, all right, Johnny Cheechoo and Chuck Huddy? Gonna have the boys tossing up sueys up the middle all night, just tossing up hot suey sauce? You know why? 'Cause you've been skipped leg day! You think you can skirt legs and crack the Czech Extraliga? Huh? You couldn't even crack the HockeyAllsvenska, let alone the Deutsche Eishockey Liga! Fuck! You plugs are gonna learn some jam. It is fuckin' embarrassing! * Wayne: So your cousin's coming up later with the stud? Gail: Yeah. Daryl: What are we gonna do till then? Wayne: Ah, you're fuckin' lookin' at it, super chief. Daryl: Well, you know, back in the day… Dan: Back in the glory days. Daryl: We'd hoover some schneef. Wayne: You wanna know what? I feel like yous been working your way towards this for about six weeks. Dan: It's been a long, long time since I've hoovered some schneef. Wayne:'Cause you were a fuckin' degen when you did, Dan. Dan: I was skinny. *Stewart: Did you play GoldenEye? Roald: Pointless. Devon: Everyone has the multi-player maps memorized. Stewart: What's on NES? Devon: We beat Mario 1. Roald: Almost done Mario 3. Stewart: What about Mario 2? Devon: (gasps) That's it. Stewart: Desist. You are amiss. Devon: Super Mario Brothers 2? What kind of dismantled, bemused, lugubrious motherfucker wants to play that, Stewart? Stewart: I'm sad, Devon. * Glen: None of it, none of it makes sense. Running Gags * Wayne hates Samuel * Just kidding, I don't give a fuck * Places Dan has hoovered schneef * She's a beautiful dog * Dan is influenced by his women's studies professor * It's fucking embarrassing! Trivia * Gail's studs Ken Baumgartner, Nolan Baumgartner and Kelly Buchberger all share names with former NHL players. Ken "Bomber" Baumgartner and Kelly Buchberger were noted "enforcers," each with over 2000 penalty minutes in their careers. Wayne dismisses Nolan Baumgartner as a stud; Nolan the hockey player, who is not related to Ken, played only one full season in the NHL. * Coach calls Reilly and Jonesy "Johnny Cheechoo" and "Chuck Huddy" in reference to Jon Cheechoo and Charlie Huddy, NHL players who were standouts early in their careers, but performed irregularly later. Along similar lines, the Czech Extraliga, HockeyAllsvenska, and especially the Deutsche Eishockey Liga are European ice hockey leagues where hockey players who are not competitive in the NHL may go to extend their careers. * Devon reacts strongly against Stewart's suggestion of Super Mario Brothers 2. That game, while commercially successful, was not without critics, as it was a re-skin of another game, Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, with gameplay characteristics different from the original Super Mario Brothers. Appearances * Wayne * Dan * Daryl * Katy * Gail * Coach * Reilly * Jonesy * Glen * Devon * Stewart * the Big City Slams * Katy's modeling agent * Roald * Rosie * Tanis Locations * Farm * Dollar store * Hockey arena * Ice cream truck * Skids' Basement Gallery DanFightingLittleKnuckle2x6.jpg|Punching with the little knuckle TalentModelSearch2x6.jpg|Posted at the dollar store SkippedLegDay2x6.jpg|Coach, when you've skipped leg day HeavyBonedGail2x6.jpg|Heavy-boned GlenPopsicles2x6.jpg AgentKaty2x6.jpg|But you have to come to the city. I really can't do anything here in Letterkenny. DevonConsolesStewart2x6.jpg|Consoling Stewart StewartReillyLine2x6.jpg|There's a line Rosie2x6.jpg|Rosie arrives Angie2x6.jpg|Angie wants Wayne back TanisPregnant2x6.jpg|Tanis is pregnant Category:Episodes Category:Season 2